perfecto
by hasting12
Summary: es un one shoot de spoby


SPOBY HISTORY

Perfecto

Me llamo Spencer Hastings , mi familia es perfecta a lo que con lleva a que yo sea perfecta , yo nunca en mi vida había tenido un lugar seguro, hasta que llego él .Mi hermana Melissa siempre ha sido la consentida, ustedes pensaran que digo esto por que estoy celosa de ella ,pero no ,eso no es sierto . Melissa siempre ha tenido todo lo que quiere según mis padres es mi ejemplo ha seguir se va a casar con un cirujano de reconocimiento va a tener un bebé , fue reina del baile, fue el mejor promedio de su generación , lo admito ella es casi perfecta ¿Por que dije casi y no perfecta?Bueno ella no tiene algo fundamental en esta vida que yo si tengo que es ; el amor . Ese alguien especial que te ame y que te diga te quiero, que con solo rosar tu piel sientas mariposas en el estómago, que con solo un beso toques el cielo, eso es lo que mi hermana nunca va a sentir si deja de lado el amor y se guía por la perfección , aunque todos digan que ella debería sentir pena por mí , yo digo que es al reves yo deveria sentir pena por ella ya que nunca va a saber que es el amor de verdad.

Toby llego a mi vida de una forma muy particular, yo siempre lo rechace y siempre dije que era un asesino que había matado a mi mejor amiga, pero por las casualidades de la vida yo tambien fue una persona de interes en la muerte de ali y ustedes se preguntaran en que momento me di cuenta que el no era el que habia matado a mi amiga, bueno me dí cuenta cuando yo estaba trotando por las calles de rosewood y lo veo a el en un callejon llorando entonces me di cuenta que si hubiese sido un asesino él no hubiese estado llorando, por que los que matan a gente no tienen en ese instante supe que alguien nos queria perjudicar y hacer parecer que nosotros habiamos matado a ali , entonces me ofreci de voluntaria para darle clases de frances , en un momento era para beneficio mio pero luego cuando lo conocí no podía negar que me habia enamorado.

A toby y a mi siempre nos quisieron separar , si no era mis padres o los suyos era A ustedes se preguntaran quien es A bueno este sujeto es lo peor que me a pasado en mi vida ,es un loco maniatico que me dijo que si no me alejaba de toby lo iba a matar,con el dolor de mi alma lo tube que dejar , pero el no se daba por vencido entonces tube que idear un plan con emily para que estubiera a plan era que emily le dijiera a toby que yo siempre estube enamorada de wren y haci el se fue , estaba destruida todas la noches lloraba en silencio , con suerte salía de la cama , salía solo para ir al colegio pero en esa terrible depresión yo no sabía en ese momento que algo en mi crecia algo que si se podía llamar perfecto , algo que se hace con amor ,si estaba embarazada de él, mi unico y verdadero amor.

La primera vez que lo supe quede en shock no podia creer que yo siendo spencer hasting la que nunca cometeria un error y la viva imagen de la perfeccion se habia equivocado pero ese error para muchos , para mi era la perfeccion absoluta que crecia dentro de mí .Cuando le conte le conte a mis padres mi mama no me diriguio la palabra durante día y mi hermana cada vez que podía me decia que su hijo iba ser mejor iba a tener una familia estable y no como el mío que iba ha ser un bastardo, que iba ser rechazado por la sociedad que como era tan irresponsable , sus palabras me herían pero lo único que me importaba amí era el ser que estaba creciendo en mi interior y ustedes se preguntaran y mi papá que pensaba él , bueno el encambio me apoyaba mucho pase ha ser la protegida del hogar , no me dejaba que hiciera ni el más mínimo esfuerzo , todo lo que compraba o le que hacia era en beneficio de ese ser que todavia no nacia.

Cuando tenía 4 meses mis amigas me llevaron a la playa para sacarme del calvario de mi casa y para poder sacarme de la cabeza a toby aunque sea solo por 5 minutos pero eso último no se cumplio mucho que digamos ,estaba hablando con hanna, entonces ahí lo vi por primera vez en mucho tiempo sus ojos azules cuando me vieron se llenaron de esperanza . Lo único que hanna dijo fue:

-no le vallas a decir que esta subida de peso por que spence esta ,muy sensible

En ese presiso momento mi vida cambio , le conte toda la verdad y desde ese momento nunca le menti ni tampoco le oculte algo .Ahora somos felices mi vida es PERFECTA lo que nunca mi hermana ni familia no se asercaran ni un poquito a ser PERFECTOS por que ellos no tienen algo que amí en este momento me sobra que alguna vez me llego a faltar que es el AMOR que mi familia nunca me llego a demostrar .


End file.
